The Resurrection of a Prodigy
by Kanarazi
Summary: Abandoned, left on the battlefield near death from the Juubi, he sets out on a story of revenge, regret and remorse - starting from the bottom again and rising to the top.
1. Chapter 1 : Walk of Shame

**The Resurrection of a Prodigy**

**Chapter 1 : Walk of shame**

He awoke to find himself on the large muddy plain, that was one of the many battlefield's, it's previous looks and aesthetics, now completely wiped out from the destruction of the Juubi and ninja alike, however the bright sunny sky – ironically shined beautifully on the battlefield, it could've been a perfect summer day, but the weather and the battlefield seemed to disagree on beauty or the horrendousness of the area.

There was many dead bodies that had littered the battlefield everywhere, many both new and old bodies alike, the older bodies were decomposing, the different bits of the decomposed bodies falling apart as simply as mere patchwork would, for many of these older bodies you couldn't find most of the limbs, just the remaining bones, scraps of skin and bits of bobs laying about, some of the older ones casually piled in crude piles of the dead, creating a grotesque piece of artwork, and many of the newer bodies were still were the people themselves had died, but it was scarier with the newer bodies.. they had life in those dead eyes and limbs, many lives cut short or lives that did not want to end.

Much of the equipment those had used were still laying about where they were, kunai's, shurikens, and other throwing weapons littered about on the mud, dead bodies and remnants of the land the area once was before.. swords, hammers, axes and pole arms – again littering about, their users all dead, maybe? But the blood on these weapons were tainted all by their owners who never got to finish their lives as they wished – and scrolls of many sizes in random assortments and all in different areas, some still in wait for use, the others typically like everything else broken, tainted and destroyed.

If you looked about you could see the area in much more detail, there was fires bright about the area, letting of the malicious black smoke – from the burnings of bodies and more, and the smoke slowly drifting in the air, going away in separate blankets in different areas of the cloudless sunny sky, large dips and upwards points in the muddy ruined and rocky field, it was evident the sign of jutsu use, rocks of different sizes and varieties spread everywhere – covering the area and bodies in different ways, massive muddy swamps from the water being sprayed everywhere causing such ugly masses of water in the area, the remaining trees were vaporised majorly or burnt to black dead sentinels, that stood their doing no purposes or actions, and well the wind was everywhere, just going about the area maliciously like usual – just being another annoying thing.

Rolling about in the dirt, prangs of pain shooting all over his body, each one hitting different nerves, or generally causing mass pain over his body, like knives ripping away through his body, his legs un-working, his arms un-working, just lying in the muddy patch, a broken useless thing that no one had need for in this world anymore, in fact he was able anymore – couldn't continue, then why was he even alive if he was no-one and nothing anymore?

He turned his neck in the burned parched grass painfully, the muscles almost ripping themselves apart as he looked to his left, to face a rotting Iwa ninja, the head and body only connected by a thread of the rotting flesh and vein, the dried blood had already flooded about covering the ground and the man's own body now devoid of life, from what he could see of the lower half – the organs were spilt out off the chest and torso, the heart placed in the man's hand, and his other organs in a heap in the man's cracked and devastated ribcage, and looking up at the man's face direct to his, the skin was flayed off it revealing the inner flesh, no eyeballs and unrecognisable facial features.

To this, he was sick in the man's open rotting mouth, the bile spreading up with the sick from his mouth, coming up out and violently spitting it out into the other man, the spray filling the dead man's mouth and eyeballs with what he just threw up, bits of blood and food dripping down the sick on the man, severely sick again he threw up across the muddy grass, letting the sick roll out his mouth like thunder once more, just as violent as he did previously – leaving the dead man in a comically awkward way.

He turned round from the dead man, the muscles flaring up in un-imaginable pain once more as he turns himself over, facing the other side of the horrific area, and his head collapsing from the turn seeing the other dead bodies, like the other side all scattered about the area – no one had came for these bodies, not to retrieve them, no burial, no family to come visit, and no memorials in their names, like him they were left here to rot like that of murderers and their kind.

Viciously lifting himself up to his back, resting himself on the burnt out, rotting log behind him, resting his back on its hard painful surface, just making the pain and suffering ever so worse than it currently was, giving him an even bigger view of the area, allowing him to take in the great grotesque sights of the area, moving his head about, giving him a big view-line of the area left and right and in front of him once more, just like before but worse he saw more and more bodies, just like the sight you'd expect in some sort of underworld or nightmare, because this was more inhumane than anything he'd ever seen or encountered before in his life.

After a few seconds he looked to his side again, the pain almost subsiding as he turned around, but still feeling the little sparks of pain still shooting around his neck, there was vultures and crows flying about, taking nips and nibbles as they came down from the sky for dead people laying about, some were in groups tactically eating bits each and pecking in different areas, many fighting over the much juicier and newer pieces that lay in the area ready for devouring or decomposition, a crow flew down to him, the crow seemingly thinking he was dead or near it, maybe the crow was right? He waved his hand, shaking the crow away from him letting it fly off to find another morsel of food.

He climbed up from the ground, his grazed, flayed hands lifting his broken body up from the ground, slowly moving himself of the muddy patch he sat in-however the pain still remained stinging him as rock shards shredded into his hands and arms, continuing the scarification once more off his body, pain jolting through his stomach while he pushed himself away. Once he fully erected his body from the ground he stared about, the bright sunny sky flashing in his eyes, causing him to blink from the short bursts of blindness, quickly staring back down from previously, giving him the big picture of the remains of the battlefield, just the image of a war, a typical one.

Staring down at the holes in his chest, splinters of wood laying in the areas, dried blood lay on the wood and splinters, and gently glazing his open skin as well as a few good splashes on his previously white robes, reaching down into the wound he removed a large splinter of wood, drawing it out of his chest, he took bits of flesh away dropping the piece of wood, reaching for the other large pieces he ripped them away one by one, dropping them in a pile forming next to him of the wooden shrapnel and splinters, eventually leaving just the tiny parts and rock fragments in his chest.

Tired and probably half alive he marched onwards through the mud and dead bodies, sometimes sinking into the muddy puddles and deposits of material, and again lifting himself painfully out of what he was stuck in, staring at each dead ninja – Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Sunagakure? It didn't matter to him, silently acknowledging each one he passed, stumbling on a large rock in front of him, unaware of its presence he slammed into the muddy plain once more, the mud covering his face in a spray, and cutting bits of his ruined robing up, of course he got up once more, pitifully removing himself painfully and again moving onwards.

Limping to the remains of a small town, he must have been walking ages, or was it minutes? Passing the remains and bodies of the buildings, each one completely wrecked and reduced to nothing but corpses of what they were before the war, wood and stone lay everywhere just adding up to the other rubble on the battlefield, the fields were burnt out and like the battlefield reduced to the muddy plains full of blood, no visible vegetation alive just the brown and black colours of the war that had passed through here, and the path he walked on, cracked and destroyed, just continuing to move to nowhere.

Once more he fell down, falling on top of a dead body, slipping on the rotting arm, and landing directly on the centre of it, a rib of the body slicing through him as he fell, leaving a new gaping wound in his chest to add as a trophy with his other ones, he got up from the body his blood pouring out of the new wound onto the body and the mud, he moved down ripping the cloth from the body, there was no time to respect the dead here or not let them be defiled, moving the crude makeshift bandage over the wound, turning it the dark red colour as the blood sprayed down it, maybe this would end his miserable life once and for all.

In the distance he saw a large brown dark lake, so he moved to it, his legs barely supporting him carrying him across the bodies and rubble to the silent dead lake, finally as he reached the lake – he collapsed on his knees, slamming down on the floor and dropping down. The muddy bank spraying him in more mud as he fell down rolling into the ground, falling as gently as a feather with such bad results, his face and neck splattered with the thick brown water, bits of his robe tearing of from the hard landing impact, leaving him in a worse state of pain again, but for him pain was too common now.

The Konoha headband rolling off his forehead falling into the muddy water, and sinking like a stone into the lake, destroying a whole load of history right there, disappearing from him forever all those memories gone, and finally fell in the water, his body dropping in like the headband, creating a large splash of muddy water, and floating of unconscious, the river now seemingly to be fate itself, fate acting out it's comical pattern to screw people over, but he couldn't stop fate now.


	2. Chapter 2 : Novam Vitam

**The Resurrection of a Prodigy**

**Chapter 2 : Novam Vitam**

Jolting upwards he found himself awake once more, the bright light shining almost burning in his eyes as the fresh summer daylight shined into his sensitive eyes, quickly closing his eyes back up, the flashes of light shining in and out of his eyes with brief consecutive flashes every couple of seconds, turning his head across from the light staring across to the large wall next to him, once more he moved his body up feeling the arcs of pain blazing across him.

Looking down to his body, there was bandages everywhere across him, all in different areas in a wrap nearly covering every bit of his body visible to him, the bone wounds, scratches, piercings and maiming's all wrapped up in some sort of medical product or object, dabbling his fingers across the larger bandages on his chest, a tingling pain running across his body, making his fingers twitch lightly, before sending his hand back down gently avoiding anymore unwanted pain, but for him that was more than impossible now.

Hastily lifting his body up, and staring down to the Futon supporting his legs sprawled across the frameless resting area, moving his back spread across the wall, letting his heavy shoulders weight relax on the hard wall, his lean slim frame well supported on the wall however, again he quickly raised his legs across moving them down and resting them on the hard cold wooden floor, doing this he shifted his position leaving his left cheek and body on the wall, leaning aimlessly on the structure, still unable to move his legs much just keeping them braced together next to the Futon, he guessed he'd have to wait for now, and surely this place had to be safe? No one would have bought him here, patched him then kill him – it would be illogical.

Staring across the room, taking a gander of the room he's in, looking across the bare white walls, past the sliding door, back to his wall where he was resting looking out of the large window to the outside – a shimmering and relaxing clear lake laid there the water being gushed about by the crashing sounds in the distance, and the sounds of people shouting, voices were alien to him almost he hadn't heard one in so long. Calmly looking to the smooth wooden floor, evidentially crafted very well, not one visible splinter to him, two other white Futons stood next to his, however both of these were empty and person less.

Getting up from the Futon he raised his lean tall structure from resting, wincing in pain from the weight his legs now started supporting having lifted himself up from his position. Moving his view down – something dropped from his torso, dropping to the floor, he looked down to his abdomen covered in the white bandages everywhere, and then down to his crotch, it took him seconds to realise having looked to his crotch and back to the towel, quickly realising what happened and what predicament he was in, "...Shit"

And quickly bending on the floor, almost falling to recover any modesty he had, however unaware to him the sliding door was shoved open, revealing a figure at its arch, "Umm, are you looking for a change of clothes, if so.. I'll leave them here", the voice quietly said, seeming to leave what was a white Fundoshi and again a white Kimono, shamefully he moved the clothing on leaving the towel on the floor, climbing into the Kimono and Fundoshi, and covering up his majorly bandaged body, leaving them as mere secrets under the light clothing he now wore, he fully picked himself up, walking across to the door limping, each step an ache to his hopeless life.

Having walked out of what seemed the medical room he entered the hall, leaning on the opposite door was the same figure from earlier, now with a full view he could see their white Kimono, much like his, their long green hair fell down their back in intriguing designs, and different locks all across their shoulders and back, they seemed like a female around his age, like his Cousin.. "Follow me stranger" and so he followed hanging his head quietly to, listening to what she talked about. "Some see you as an omen to the village, some a demon but that's absolute shit, or just a normal male in need of help?" She paused and stopped, pivoting on her heal to face him, as well as her he abruptly stopped staring down at her, letting her speak once more, "And your evidentially not blind, but who knows?", she pivoted once more, allowing them both to make their way down the hall.

They both emerged into a large atrium where about seven green haired people sat around a large table resting on Zabuton's, chatting in low tones to each other, once they were heard entering, everyone abruptly halted their conversations, staring to him mainly, all their eyes like a large crowd staring directly at his eyes, "family, this is the 'person'", the person at the centre seemingly stopped staring and lifted themselves up, sizing everything up, "welcome outsider, I hope we can help you, but please join us for our breakfast", motioning to a seat, she moved down along with their guest sitting at the table.

He found himself sitting next to the female and two young children, both playfully chatting again unaware of his presence, totally in ignorant bliss. However the three elders and adult seemed very wary of him, exchanging glances every couple of minutes to him, seeming very suspicious carefully exchanging words and looks to each other. The female stared at him once more talking to him in a calm collected voice, "This is the direct Inkudzu family... The rest reside in Taki-" cutting her off he stared down carefully talking, "I'm in Takigakure?", replying to him "no, a village next to it, were in its lands, in an estate area where Taki's elite lives, the farmers found you and naturally bought you to us, considering were the best medic nin round here".

Before he was able to reply the doors were opened, unnecessarily slamming to the sides, and people in dark gray non patterned kimonos and large wooden Geta, carrying the food in and putting it on the table, the variety had consisted of, Steamed rice, Miso soup, with some other side dishes, consisting of rolled omlets, dried seaweed and grilled fishes of different types, as this was served everyone stopped again like it was a normal function of their life to halt everything at a certain point, and started to eat the beautifully presented and cooked food, everyone taking a bit of every side order, almost gorging themselves upon the foods that lay on the table, he had one bit of rice, chewing and swallowing before he had enough of the 'breakfast'. "Heh, watch them eat like little piggies, however we'll both need it, me for the academy exam... and you for your exams".

They moved through the massive compound with the so called breakfast ending so awkwardly as people were almost eagerly running to get out of the breakfast area, stared at by the elders once more, eerily watching like hawks searching for their prey, for their meal, the children were nowhere to be seen now, but a large mass of servants seemed to mill about the area carrying about plates of food, pallets of water, clothes and towels, some carrying a variety of equipment, scrolls and armours – this place didn't seem like a normal compound, most aren't as heavily fortified, noting the armoured samurai on the walls of the compound, however many more hidden judging by samurai tactics. What was even more odd was the men and women with no green hair doing nothing, every minute it grew more suspicious.

While passing one of the rooms strangely there was a large table laid out in the room, cloud ninja were arguing with what seemed to be people with no headbands? Every few seconds voices would raise and fall as they duelled so strongly with their words, "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!", to which the voice was replied, "Please do calm down, can't we actually get it done!", quickly passing he stared backwards lightly again, before turning back round from the odd sight – depending where you come from Taki lands and Kumo lands were pretty far away, with tonnes of mountains in the way, many marshes to add to that, most people would usually take the long route's through the fire land to get to Kumo, but Kumogakure ninja in Taki lands made no sense?

They moved down another hall in the large maze of halls the compound had, going through the exit to the beautiful front entrance, a collection of exotic trees and plants in a almost lovely harmony together, limping out after her speedily, eager to ask her about the predicament, "What? They're conscripting me?", she turned swiftly like always, "Yes", and continuing to walk they moved off down the dirt path, making large prints in the makeshift road, "Or get your unknown Dojutsu removed", and that's when he stopped , pulling her by the shoulder in a iron like grip, keeping them both planted next to the tree, "What new Dojutsu!", smiling at him happily and replying "well we all know about these crappy Dojutsu's, you obviously have a new Dojutsu dobe, because no Byakugan looks that fucked up".

Releasing his grip on her, he horrifically realised the circumstances, shaking his head in a new surge of pain enveloping him slowly and slowly every few seconds, before moving off in a haste run from this girl, each step of his foot enveloping him in more pain as he ran, ramming down branches and bushes while he ran through the green foliage, the feeling was nearly crippling him as he ran, but he had no will to stop, even if he was nonexistent to those he knew and was nothing anymore, and maybe it was pointless but he didn't care as he kept running.

It didn't take a genius to realise he was being stalked and followed by more than one, the distant sound of broken branches being scattered and bushes trampled was rather loud in the distance, while running he managed to activate his Byakugan with what little chakra was left...

But to his surprise, he saw miles back, he saw the tracking party, and quickly deactivating it, while his head lanced in pain, aching as painfully as it possibly could worse than ever, deluded in the pain his right arm smashed through a small weak tree next to him, covering the bright white kimono in splinters from the large smash that erupted all the bark and wood everywhere, crying out in pain and lifting his arm back up to his side, cradling it as he kept running, only making the bruising worse than yesterday's, just becoming to normal.

He rolled out of the foliage jumping down to the grassy plain in front of him, and rolling down across the grass, down next to the beautiful river from earlier, the gently calm splashes of water hit against the banks, making the place a truly calm area with no disturbance, the gentle song of birds all doing their different songs, the serenity of the animals about the area living out their lives in harmony, but as soon as he slammed in bumping up and down it was all quiet but for the noises of the tracking squad...

Huffing out of breath he lifted himself at his bandaged palms, moving the weight of his bruised and battered body up from the floor on his knees and palms, going across to the bank like a dog he moved next to a bank collapsing once more staring in the clean, beautiful pale water that flowed at a steady pace, the girl was right as he stared in, his Dojutsu was well and truly 'fucked up', a black tract had formed in the top of it, much like the Sharingan, almost revolving in the eye the black tract stuck out to anyone who would've saw it.

Closing his eyes again, the pain from before worsening, barely holding himself up the rest of the body falling into the floor he still looked at what he'd become, denying that would just make everything worse.

Meanwhile...

The tracking and ANBU squad consisting of Taki's best, all advanced down through the woods, many with their weapons readily drawn, the threat that this person could be may be big for all they knew, every few metres they passed trees they looked about, their heads turning speedily, looking about for their so called near disabled target who was turning out to be harder to capture than said.

Finally they found him, landing from the tree line down on the large fertile river banks, "Get in formation, we have a B class possibly A class threat to capture right here, were doing this for Taki – it's our duty and service, no sudden morals", the part of the squad at the front drawn their sharp Katanas, one with a giant heavy steel Nodachi, many of these weapons in moments like this before, but these weapons were just tools of tools at the end of the day, at the back one drawn a massive scroll, rolling it out, getting ready to activate the markings doing a variety of hand seals every few seconds, and that is when they charged, seeing the boy on the floor twitch their advance charged.

The two Wolf masks charging head on with much smaller Katanas than the rest, almost styled like tanto's yet a bit longer, and the two owl masks with longer Katanas ran in around at the two sides of Neji, the man with the Nodachi heading down the centre, while the man with scrolls – Spider mask was making hand seals at a fast pace, not one person had ever survived this formation, they were Taki's elite, they had the best training, most of them on par with ninja such as the Demon of the mist, or Raiga, well were until their respective demises, so they were all confident enough, an injured kid would have nothing.

**Note: Novam Vitam means New life in Latin, (The following are the Japanese words, and meanings in English or purposes) Futon – frameless bed, Fundoshi – Japanese males undergarment, Kimono – Garment for men and women, Zabuton – Sitting cushion.**

**Another side note: The mood changes happen so quick because he's became partly insane from what's occurred to him.**

**The next two chapters will reveal the first ability of the new Byakugan with fights, please review, Was it too fast or too slowly developed so far? But yeah constructive criticism is wanted if you find anything wrong or want improvement, or even story suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kuuki no taido

**The Resurrection of a Prodigy**

**Chapter 3 : Kuuki no taido**

The wolf and owl masked ANBU's of Taki rushed down to him, in their inhuman rush of speed towards the floored Neji, they all smashed down, slicing down with their weapons, allowing the Hawk masked leader to charge forward with the Nodachi, slamming it head on to the marked position of all the other weapons, but top their surprise their weapons clashed into each other!, the scratching of steel scraping together as the sharp steel weapons found their way into each other, one of the tanto's could be heard cracking, it's steel blade falling to the floor in different pieces from the force of the strikes that came together to hit nothing but their own tools.

Before they could withdraw from the bank, a smashing came from behind their fellow ANBU in the spider mask, a tree came hurtling from the ground, ripping up dirt and small helpless green bushes in a crude path as it was sent towards the oblivious men, splinters flying everywhere from the launch of the tree firing across to him as well as large bits of wood and branches, large cracks forming across it from the sheer speed of the air, "Move out the way!", but this wasn't heading to the scroll master it was heading to them...

Moving away as fast as they could it was sent into the two owl masked men, thumping into their ribs as it hit it's designated spot, cracking could be heard as the two men fell to the ground grasping their chests in such horrific pain, before the hawk man could've been hit his Nodachi cut through it, sending logs flying to the sides as his metal blade hacked down, blocking him from the sheer structure but not the shrapnel, it cut into the flak – it's momentum almost cutting down through it like his the other two still standing, bits of wood now grafted in their uncovered flesh and a variety of areas on their armour, however one of the floored owl masks not so lucky, chunks of wood had been grafted through his left shoulder, causing a bloody rift, and thick red blood dripping everywhere.

"Fuck, how could have we not seen that", "Sir I think he's badly hur-", before the wolf masked speakers body went smashing down to the floor, having Neji's foot perform a smash of the kick in a direct path into him, he rolled across in a line his body smashing as he went along, and then he sent himself flying again his leg out, they didn't have a chance to dodge, the other owl masked man's jaw smashed in like his previous comrade, the crack of the jaw creating a large resonating sound, as well as his teeth flying out to the floor, smashing into the spider masked man, crashing him into a tree, the loud cracking of bones could be heard again from this collision

Neji quickly jumping back from the collision, and spinning across in the air in such an acrobatic way, landing behind one of the two wolf masked men gently stepping down behind him in his landing, again like the others he didn't have much of a chance, "Kuuki no taido: Bone crusher", Neji sent his palms smashing into the man, the momentum and force of the ability smashing down into the man's bones, the direct force continued to smash down the man's bones, soon enough the arms bones starting breaking – up as he hit them, proceeding to smash down the other bones at a lightning speed, the crack of the legs, ribs, and all the other bones, the wolf masked man fell down, smashing into the floor, his bones surging out of him in a spray, the body exploding as the bones came out of the back of the poor man, ripping out of him in several directions.

The two standing men watched in horror, the man's bones coming out of him, his flesh cut to pieces on the back, blood lines and rips covering every bit, exploded bits of bone embedded everywhere from the bones that creates large gashes uncovering the ruined insides, the heart, liver and every organ mashed up like pieces of meat from an abattoir, different bits of vein and artery were spraying their last bits of blood out on the ground staining the previously luscious grass. "That little fucking... fucker! Dance of the crescent moon!" The man in the other wolf mask charged towards him, the blade spinning about ready to cut through Neji. The downed owl mask also jumped up from his spider masked comrade, "Dance of the waterfall" joining his deadly power to this.

In a matter of seconds Neji had come forth to them, they had barely moved millimetres as he reached them, casually intercepting them in front of him, "Kuuki no taido: Godly chop", smashing his left arm across in the style of a chop, into the two blades, his bare skin cutting through the blades far from him, cutting them to mere pieces as the two Taki ANBU fell upon him, and they flew back to, smashing through the air as the chop had smashed into their in a matter of seconds, their chests smashing into the ground both falling upon the banks, the Owl masked man smashed down, several bones breaking as he came down smashing into the soil, and ramming his jaw across breaking it on the ground.

The Hawk masked man still doing nothing looked around, one dead, two seriously injured, he shook his head, "We can't beat a man who has Space time ninjutsu..", He shook his head again, but that was the last thing he did, "Kuuki no taido: Godly chop", Neji had moved metres again in the matter of seconds sending a mere chop at the force of lightning, his hand ripped through the man's neck, the mere flesh of Neji's hand cutting down through the man's neck, splitting the flesh out sending it flying out in all directions along with blood spraying down, covering both their attire, Neji gently removing his palm as the man fell to the floor – dead.

Neji smashed his arm backwards, the man that had started to run at him who was so far away, floored being sent in the lake, gripping his chest as he was sent flying into the cold sparkling water, Neji looked about at the men around him, all seriously injured or dead, the voice of the spider mask sneered as he spoke out in an almost smug voice, "Bravo, Demon. You've defeated the elite, but not the Takikage... heh... heh", and then large scroll on the floor expanded releasing a man out, revealed from it was a man in the kage robes, but black along with the white, he genuinely didn't look that scary, intimidating or powerful, a shaven face, well cleaned, no visible hair, but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

The man just opened his arms up, lifting them in the air not weakly but in a strong confident way, to release hundreds of needles and senbons from his robings; the tiny spears came down in the air whizzing about like an army of hornets in one direction, to him. "Kuuki no taido: Kaiten", and it smashed into the senbons and needles, to the defensive shields serving a more malicious purpose this time, the sheer force of his body sent them back at the Takikage, this time harder, faster and stronger, all these projectiles proceeded to slam into a large metal plate, embedding all over it, many puncturing it, cutting holes into the metal like mere flesh, in hundreds of different piercings all over its surface and structure, on the offensive now he slammed down the kaiten spinning it down into the shield along with himself.

The smoke and rubble blew everywhere as the Kaiten smashed through the trees, and the ground causing a large curve to be formed from the force of the kaiten moving through to the tree line at such a speed, when everything was cleared and the kaiten disappeared, bits of wood and green foliage were everywhere, upturned dirt and grass sprayed about from the ruined ground, the two remaining wolf and owl masked men were dead though, the one under the tree's head exploded into little pieces, bits of flesh, brain and bone all sprayed across the mud, nothing left to connect to the dead man's neck anymore just a grotesque headless body, and his comrade was vaporised and blown to pieces, bits of him decorated the trees all hanging in different ways, bits of skin and blood dripping from it. Still no Takikage.

Using his Byakugan to look around he saw all the small craters and line etched across the ground, the dead bodies laying their just like the battlefield. He turned to see the Spider masked man and the Takikage now directly across from him, tags had been sent everywhere, all over the trees, ground and anywhere in the radius near him, and then sending himself across he ran across the ground in the same unmatched Godly speed, before he reached the two the Takikage, released wires down from his robes onto the tags releasing energy down into them, but he just waited their next to the Spider masked man, somewhat waiting.

After a matter of seconds he reached the two, landing down next to them, and bending his back so acrobatically, his head going back to where his feet are, and then sending himself back up from the swings of the spider mask man, sending his hands in a swing to the Takikage this time, again intercepted by a metal plate, this time ripping in two as the fist smashed through the metal, his punch making it look like a mere piece of paper. Using his other hand this time he smashed his two fingers down into the spider masked man's side, smashing him against the tree, slicing through the air, and then landing down as he smashed against the tree – his side was completely ripped open, all of the skin and flesh from the hit had been ripped off, leaving a large hole through the flak jacket, the spider masked man gripping the blood and guts dripping slowly from his chest, his hands muddling through the mashed bone and organ trying to re-piece what's left of his chest, he lay dying there.

Just then Neji moved his hand up again, the other still buried in the metal, and then fell to the floor! His muscles spasming about as he was sent down to the feet of the Takikage, unable to move his arm – and every nerve and muscle in pain, he could barely feel anything at all, his sight in a daze as his view line lifted up to face the Takikage's body, he was about to sending his fallen arms up again to the man, he couldn't move one, and the other moved backwards violently behind Neji's own back, trying to pick himself up from his feet, made him fall down in the dirt and mud, his body thrashing about on the floor, unable to move the way he wanted, feeling helpless and lost once more, rolling about the dirt in violent pain, maybe it was his turn to die again, but this time more helpless than ever but completely lost.

The Takikage meanwhile was staring down at Neji rolling on the floor, unable to move – his muscles now unable to do any movements from the electric tags he so purely had ignored, you see the Takikage, was a lightning user, but unlike most he'd developed his into more advanced and modern ways of usage, he could use the electric signals in many ways, and control of electrical energy did give Taki a quite amazing advancement, The Takikage could've probably prevented his ANBU deaths, but a weapon and tool that could beat elite ones was so much better, he smiled at the thoughts flowing through his head, laughing in a cruel, before stopping and staring back down again.

But something clicked in Neji while he was rolling about on the floor like a hurt and hunted animal, he slammed up, moving against his nerves and muscles, each movement he made was in surges of pain, and sent his fists towards the Takikage unawares of Neji getting up, and sent his fists to him! The Takikage was sent flying, smashing through a tree, the snapping of wood and the crippling of the tree's structure resonated about, and the same with the next tree he was sent through, crashing through it once more, and then landing in the third tree he hit, his back denting in its structure as he landed, letting bits of wood and branch fall, only supporting himself as he sat in the dent carved out, spitting bits of blood out in the mud.

Neji rushed towards him again, slowing down every few seconds, but this time he was mad – raging like that of a bull when it is given the sight of the colour red, this time he sent a fist to the side, the other to the man's chest centre, again multiple metal plates came up again having being activated in a daze by the Takikage, but the plates were ripped down, sent flying off, falling to several pieces from the large impact breaking the structure of them to pieces. And then sending his hand down to the tree once more, sending it in a swoop, "Kuuki no taido: Godly chop", cutting the tree in two that the Takikage was smashed into it fell, ripping down from the middle, and then falling! A massive sound erupting from the tree falling, splitting into little chunks at the fell end.

Unaware again Neji stepped on one of the electric tags, buckling down falling to his knees once more, slamming his hands into the dirt at the pain through his nerves and muscles, each movement made it painful. He tried to move his body around in the dirt, however the energy from the tag worked its way about him, he could feel the chakra seriously drain from his body, each movement became harder, while he struggled using his hands to move himself every few centimetres across the mud.

Meanwhile, the Takikage lifting himself out the wreckage of the tree he was in, crawling out of the crushed top half, and through the bits of the tree flung everywhere from the carnage and destruction, lifting his fairly active body up from the ground, he moved across walking in a hobble, slowly speeding up regaining his body from the pain that was struck all over it from before. After this he made his way down to Neji, towering over him, watching him in the pain more and more, he walked up to Neji on the floor in pain, lifting his left arm up pointing at him, and then releasing a dart upon him, the dart hit Neji square on while he was in his animalistic rolling, sending him to sleep.

Kuuki no taido is the first ability of the Mangeyko Byakugan - Grants the user a brutal Space-time Taijutsu fighting style meaning they'll be able to defy movements of space and matter, however due to great strain it causes; it tends to deplete chakra quickly on those unskilled in its use.

Kuuki no taido: Bone Crusher – a technique used to destroy the bone, break it and send it through the body, much like 64 palms with tenketsu however used for more brutal damage.

Kuuki no taido: Godly chop – similar to a karate chop, much like the bone crusher, but more useful on non attacks of no specific point and things, with a lot more momentum and force

Kuuki no taido: Kaiten – A both offensive and defensive kaiten, using the movement of user to send it into the person getting attacked by it, or move it about like normally.

Note: These techniques probably won't be actually said by the characters, these are to outline the abilities of the ability, they'll probably have the names used at key story events however.


End file.
